The Keeper
by aceofqueens23
Summary: My take on how Tony started out at NCIS and just what happened to his fiance Wendy. An enemy from Tony's past turns his life into crumbles as he, Wendy, and Gibbs are held hostage. Father/son and hurt/comfort. Read and review please!


**_Okay, I understand that this is a seriously long chapter, and that I should break it up and yadayada.. however my computer is ridiculous and way too slow for anything that complex to be transgressed without it crashing and totally deleting my story. Plus that sounds hard, and I am without a word processor so this is all i can do for ya. Sorry if it bugs you. Its not really a oneshot, but kind of looks like it now haha. Enjoy the story regardless! _**

**I was pretty surprised that there arent many more 'Wendy loves Tony' stories being written on here so I decided to take a stab at it myself and how I think that whole debacle went down, or at least could have! Its mainly about Tony and Gibbs in the beginning, and how they found eachother... and i mean _found, _not just found. :DD **

****

"Hello?" The voice was sleepy, and rough..obviously not awake and ready for what he was about to be told.

"DiNozzo, it's Gibbs, get your ass up. We got a case…" Gibbs sipped his coffee to hide the grin he held, maybe from himself.

"Who is it, babe?" Gibbs heard the soft question of a woman's voice filter through his end of the phone. "Ahh," He heard Tony groan a little, obviously being dramatic for Gibbs. "Be right in, Boss…"

The click was registered before he had even finished his own sentence, and before he knew it Tony was swinging his legs over the side of the bed in attempt to wake himself up. He glanced at the alarm clock, four am. Great, this new job was really a treat, already.

This would be Tony's second case, and the first early morning Gibbs-style wake-up, he hoped it wasn't something he would have to get used to.

He stood up stiffly from the bed, and stretched lazily, stifling a groan. He kneeled onto the mattress and leaned over to plant a kiss on his girl's awaiting face.

"Gotta go into work, babe." He whispered huskily, and planted one on her as she tucked into the comforters.

"Aww, sorry." She felt bad, knowing he hadn't been getting much sleep lately.. Like the last month or so, especially since the whole thing with Danny his old BPD partner, and whatever that was that he would still not care to share with her.. Whatever it was though, she knew it bugged him greatly. She hoped this move, and the new job as a federal agent could help her fiance heal, and move forward.

She needed to move forward as well.

"Love you. Call me later," She closed her eyes as she watched Tony and his muscular frame, tshirt and boxers, tiptoe around the boxes, and out of the bedroom door into the living room, full of more boxes, and out in the night. She hoped he would be safe, and she let herself fall back into the slumber she- they both- needed.

"Blackadder, go interview the witness." The haggard looking form of the usually put-together Vivian took off at an obviously still-tired trudge through the woods to where the edge of the forest to Rock Creek Park was, where the witness was waiting with the LEO's. "Stan, take measurements," Burley began his task, flashlight and hands making busy. "DiNozzo, your with me.." Gibbs' voice cracked through the still, morning air.

"What'ya got Duck?" Gibbs kneeled down to the ME's level from where he was probing and studying the body, Gerald's flashlight as well as Tony and Gibbs' flashlights spotlighting the body in various spots.

"The petty officer is covered in most obvious signs of trauma, head wounds, abdominal, chest wounds, ligature marks, lacerations, contusions… all consistent with prolonged physical abuse."

Tony always cringed at that last word, no matter the circumstances. He tried not to, talking himself out of the stigma that his mind carried with that one word, and he brushed it aside.

"Beaten," Tony added his correction for the term.

"Tortured…" Gibbs finalized with his own correction.

"Most likely," Ducky tutted. "However the acute cause of death appears to be gun shot to the head. Liver temp tells us he has been dead only about four hours."

Tony let his flashlight wander off the body, and followed a path through the leaves that most may not have originally been seen in such poor lighting. "Two sets of tracks," They weren't really tracks, but more like minutely broken patterns of leaves and twigs. "No drag marks…" Tony thought out loud.

"Carried him here, and dumped 'em" Gibbs finished the thought.

"Not exactly the most hidden of places," Stan took some more measurements.

"Wanted him to be found," The wheels turning in each of the investigators' heads could be heard ticking with thoughts as they each spoke, and paused.

"Petty Officer William Bades, out of Norfolk." Gerald read the ID card they had found.

"He's not exactly a light package," Tony sized the petty officer up, "About 265, dead weight .. "

"Must be some muscle behind whatever happened here," Stan hadn't thought of that, til the new guy pointed it out. Maybe he wasn't so useless.

"Guy was sleeping on the bench, said he heard some rustling coming from the woods, thought it was an animal, til he heard voices. Heard the word 'body', hid until they had gone. Walked in the woods to find this…" Vivian reported to the group, voice monotone. "No visual on the men, doesn't know which direction they came from or which way they went. Oh, and did I forget to mention he's so drunk that he doesn't know which way is up?" She announced, in a less-than-thrilled voice.

"Tracks just lead to the main path, lose them there, Boss." Tony spoke up.

"So we got nothing?" Stan interpreted. They all looked at the savagely beaten, and gruesome looking remnants of what used to be a strong Navy-man.

"Except a body," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, shoot and sketch. Vivian look for anything out of the ordinary, and Stan help Ducky and Gerald get this guy out of here."

On the ride back to HQ …

"How's the new apartment treating ya, Tony?" Vivian spoke up from the rumble of Gibbs' driving. The bulky van was vibrating, and bouncing rudely along one of Gibbs' shortcuts so she knew she had to speak up loudly to the un-strapped and likely flailing around newbie in the back of the equipment truck.

"Have barely gotten half of the boxes unpacked…" Tony yelled from the back as the floor of the van roared with the rocks chipping up against it's bottom.

"Ahh, and how's the wife?" Stan Burley chipped in more enthusiastically. He had already been giving Tony a load of crap about how hott his girlfriend was.

"She's not his wife yet!" Viv elbowed Burley, her voice still loud enough for all to hear, even over the roar.

"Yeah. Yeah, your fiance…" Stan corrected, enough with technicalities. "Whats her name again?"

"Wendy," Tony smiled.

"Yeah… Wendy!" Stan perked up. "Oh, is she ready for some Stan Burley yet? She realized what shes missing?" he joked aloud with his new team member. Stan had only known Tony for a few days now, but he knew enough about the guys confidence in ladies, and his ability to take a joke, -as well as give it right back- and knew he wasn't taking it too far with DiNozzo.

"Dream on, Burley. No woman turns down the DiNozzo charm, but I tell ya what, once Im a married man, I will send all my future inquires on to you, buddy."

"I will take it… You get a pretty nice turnout DiNozzo. Must be a magic spell .."

"Oh, will you guys cut it out. Your going to make the Probie's head explode, and then Stan's dic-"

"We're here!" Gibbs shouted, cutting off where he knew the conversation would sway.

"Alright, let me outta here," Tony's voice echoed off the van doors as they closed, falling upon amused and 'unhearing' ears. After huffing in defeat, he crawled shamefully through the small window, and couldn't wait for the day that he wouldn't be succumbed to such fallouts which fell upon those of Probationary agent status. This would be a long case..

After barely one ring on the phone atop Bossman's desk, Tony heard the gruff greeting followed by, "Be right down" barked into the phone. He certainly had a way with words.

"Ducky's found something, DiNozzo with me.." Tony didn't miss the strange look that flashed his way as Gibbs said that phrase. Was that worry he saw flicker in those steely blue eyes he _knew _rarely showed compassion… Tony didn't have to know the man long to ascertain that. He wondered if he got the look wrong and stood from his desk with a nod, following his fast paced Boss towards to elevator doors.

Tony could pick up on the energy in the elevator, and knew it was one of those 'no talk' moments. Sure Tony loved to blow most of said moments to shit, but that one look was still teasing his mind, and he set his jaw and awaited the elevators descent, eyes locked forward in a look that was matching his new Boss'.

The excruciating long elevator ride finally reached its destination, and Tony followed his Boss out of the doors, as they marched through the doors and through another glass set that led to Ducky and Gerald. Okay, something was definitely off.

Gerald and Ducky held a grim look on their faces, eyes looking calculatingly at the new guy's. Tony wrinkled his forehead and awaited the answers.

"Let me see it, Duck." It was a low voice, and Gibbs pulled on rubber gloves before he walked over to where Ducky held something in his forceps before handing it over. Tony held his place across the other side of the DB. He leaned forward on his toes and back to his heels. Hands in his pockets, mouth playing nervously. Gibbs read what looked to be a letter, and Tony tried to quell the noise he felt in his gut at what they were reading, because like his sixth sense was telling him… this wasn't looking good.

Tony got the impression to stay where he was, still being the new guy he didn't want to overcrowd the Boss, he could read it when he got his turn. Tony saw Gerald lean back against the table behind him, two away from Tony and cautiously met his eyes, before finding a more comfortable looking spot upon the cement floor of autopsy.

Tony looked to Gibb's slate facial expression, and finally heard him huff out in fury. His eyes wandered up to Tony's, a delayed look in his eyes.

Tony wanted to ask what it was, what the letter said. He didn't have the guts to, not yet. He swallowed, let the look sink in.

"Tony.." Gibbs began, his voice low. He handed over the letter, and Ducky handed him a pair of latex gloves.

Tony put the glove on with a screech as his skin disagreed with the tight fit, the silence of autopsy evident now that such a small feat held such an echo. He swallowed, masking his worry to his new partners, not wanting to show fear or worry that he didn't often show to anyone, let alone his new colleagues whom he hadn't built up trust with.

Tony read the greeting in silence. 'Tony,' it said, and he felt the blood drain from his ears, from his head.

"Where did y-" Tony didn't peel his eyes off the letter.

"Inside his coat pocket." Ducky spoke up, but did not elaborate any further on the subject until the poor lad had finished reading what he was about to read.

"Well…" Tony pushed back the emotions that the letter quelled up, knowing the reason the petty officer before them was killed had something to do with him, and inhaled sharply, forcing the emotions down.

He swallowed thickly, his mouth feeling suddenly dry.

He threw the letter back on the body, placed his hands on the edge of the table and dropped his head. He huffed air slowly through his lips.

"Gerald, take that letter up to Abby, see if she can find anything off of it," Gibbs said as he eyed his new agent, taking in every move.

"Sure thing, Special Agent Gibbs." Gerald dropped the letter into a baggy and off he went.

Tony still hadn't moved from his stance above the body, obviously trying to process what he had just encountered.

"Tony," The way he said it, in no particular way, but Tony knew exactly what he was thinking.

The spiky hair shook slowly from side to side, before lifting his head from the reverie. "I don't know Gibbs. Hate to break it to ya, I have a more than most peoples share of enemies out there.. Could be anyone.." Green eyes warned him with a wounded look.

"You sure none stick out? This officer, the MO, anything?" Gibbs asked, thinking Tony was going somewhere, there was a prime suspect running through is new agents head, and he wanted to know it.

"Got a call a few weeks ago, Italian guy."

"A call? What kind of call?" Gibbs asked expectantly, knowing this wasn't going ot be a friendly call.

"Kinda like this letter,-" before Tony could finish, Gibbs interrupted.

"You turn it in?" Gibbs raised his voice a little more sternly.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, I-" Tony shifted uncomfortably.

"So you didn't? This look like a big a deal to you?" Gibbs gestured at the body, his voice growing stern and strong, to a level that would make most men, especially new agents, cower.

"How was I supposed to know it was this serious, I used to get that shit twice a week in Peoria!" He exploded right back, his eyes alit, showing every bit of emotion they felt. Good, he did react.

"You shoulda told someone DiNozzo, the way that one sounds, its personal, and its way damn serious." His voice was still stern and steady, with no sign of going away.

"I didn't think- How was I supposed to know-" He gestured towards the dead guy, guilt setting in, but defenses still up, standing strong.

"It doesn't matter, this could have been you." The boss pointed his finger down with purpose.

"Gentlemen.." Ducky spoke up in a warning tone, quelling all argument. "We are all on the same side here. Let's discuss all that we know, and solve this like the investigators that you are.. Not in a yelling match."

Tony took a breath, and matched his young, green eyes up with the more aged, blue ones.

Gibbs knew as Senior Agent this was his place to speak first. "Tony, you could have told someone-" Gibbs came at him gently.

"And who the hell would -" Tony didn't have anyone back in Baltimore he could trust, after what had happened with Danny, and his Cap't.

"You should've came to me!" Gibbs ended all debate, finally getting out what had really wanted to be known all along.

Tony had only been in DC for barely two weeks, the letter had come the day he arrived in DC. He wasn't sure what to do with it, and had shrugged it off in hopes it was.. Something other than real.

Gibbs knew they didn't have much of a history, but Gibbs wanted Tony to know he could trust him, come to him with his problems. Gibbs had the overwhelming urge to protect the kid, and he didn't understand it. But that urge he hadn't felt in anyone since- in a long time- and that's the reason he is here at NCIS in the first place. Gibbs wanted to be there for Tony, and however awful he was at showing it, Tony still needed to know it..

"Gibbs.." Tony began, his look pleading, eyes sad. Tony doesn't trust that easily, and after what had just happened with his partner in Baltimore… his best friend, would-have-been Best Man and his wedding… after what had happened growing up, with his father.. How could he? How could he trust just anyone who said they would be there..

But Tony had felt it too, the feeling that he could trust Gibbs. He wanted to, needed to … but how could he, after all that? Just like that …? He wanted to, he really did.. His chest hurt as the scars still remained vividly on his heart from the debacle with Danny.

With that one word, that one look in his agent's bright eyes, Gibbs understood it all. No words needed to be spoken more, and he knew where it was coming from. He walked around the table and got in the personal space of Tony.

"Tony, listen to me." Gibbs all but whispered.

Tony felt the slight tap of coarse fingers against his chin, and he turned his head to follow its gesture, his eyes meeting his Boss'. He was listening..

"From now on, you have a problem, no matter how big or how small…you come to me."

Tony knew the usually gruff man, from what he had seen, was showing a side that rarely was shown. He didn't have to have long experience with the man to pick up on that. He knew by the way he spoke and the way he looked at him that the man was sincere. That trust was this guy's number one golden rule, it was Tony's too..

"Got it?" GIbbs added.

Tony nodded in understanding. "I gotcha, Boss."

Ducky could tell this wasn't just another one of those files of new agents the director had thrown on his desk to round out the four man team like it legally needed to be, for as long as the file could take life on Team Gibbs. No, this wasn't just one of those files. This was an agent meant for Gibbs, and one he knew would stick around far longer than others.. He knew just by that look he saw right then.

"Now whats this bastards name?"

"Suiza. Salvatore Suiza."

Damn. Gibbs knew that name, every law enorcement officer on the east coast knew that blasted name. He was notorious arms dealer, murderer, and organized crime giant. Nobody's been able to touch him, not ever.

Not until now that is. You didn't mess with Gibbs' family and get away with it.

Gibbs nodded, "We'll get em" And with that he was off, The mission at hand now the fire beneath his feet.

"Stan, what did Abby find on the letter?" Gibbs asked from his desk as his three agents finally returned to the bullpen, all at once.

"Ah, not much Gibbs. Actually, nothing…" He sad unenthusiastically.

Gibbs huffed angrily. "Vivian, whatya get from the traffic cam from the park?"

"Two big guys in a white van, plate not made out, carry the body out of the van and come back a few minutes later without it" Vivian added with equal dismay.

"Tony, fill us in on why the hell the biggest scumbag on the East Coast has your name on the top of his hit list?" Gibbs was hopeful for something to go on at first, but now that there was nothing, he needed to figure out what kind of grudge this guy had on his new man. He didn't like the way things were making his gut churn..

Tony exhaled. "Ahh, alright. Its kind of a long story, bring it in.." he scooted the office chair he was firmly seated in towards the center of their bullpen. Vivian smiled shortly before following suit, Stan gently pushed his chair into the group as well, and Gibbs rolled his eyes unmoving from his stance behind his own chair.

"Campfire, Boss… can be very effective.. Especially in loud, oversized and bright federal office buildings…" Gibbs tried to hide the smirk and followed suit.

"Okay, shoot DiNozzo." Burley leaned forward onto his knees, eager to hear the story.

"Alright, well back in homicide in Baltimore, me and Danny were put on a few murders in the port, they got traced back to arms dealings, and big time cash flow. Suiza's mob. Captain wanted to put in an undercover agent, and I was apparently the only guy young and Italian enough to fit the gig. Was under for about two months, this was back in December, and uhh got pretty close to the Boss. Too close. Things got sketchy, I had to be there, and I was and he.. He put me up in his place, told me I was like a son. Then uh, one day I got recognized by one of the guys' girls." Tony sounded sad about the last part, ashamed, or something. It was a tough thing …

Gibbs nodded in understanding.

"She knew I was a detective, ratted me out and uh.." Tony rubbed subconsciously at his hair and down to rub his neck.

"God," Viv shook her head,.

"Didn't work out so well, eh?" Stan could tell there was a little more to the story.

Tony just looked up at the older people around him, not sure how much detail was necessary.

"You get out in time DiNozzo?" Gibbs knew the answer, but he wanted the others to know it too. He wanted them to quit second guessing the new agent, showing him a little more respect, or at least knowing that hes worth respecting ..even if they didn't show it ..

Tony sat back up in the chair and his serious face turned into a 1000 watt grin that could be seen on billboards, "Ohh, you don't know me too well yet, Boss. Havent been that worked over in a while, for some reason there was a delay in the transponder, took em a while to get to where I was, as my luck would have it.."

"That was the leave you had just gotten back from .." It wasn't a question, Gibbs had put two and two together. DiNozzo was on his second week back from leave when he had his run in with Gibbs for the first time back in Baltimore. This was still a fresh thing.. Hott on the criminals mind, an open wound. Not good.

"Right on, Bossman," Tony rubbed his temple without knowing it. "Month in the ole hospitallllllll," he said nonchalantly.

"Damn," Stan sympathized.

"Jesus," Vivian sighed.

"Nah, Im good."Tony smirked bashfully. Gibbs found it eery the way he hid his emotions, his recollections.. His past. The way he could transform from serious to happy-go-lucky without a blink.. It was unsettling to see.

"So you think he followed you here to DC?" Stan spoke up, his mind pondering.

"Yeah, he was a pretty mobile guy. We weren't always in Baltimore, I mainly stayed there for the first part of the assignemnt, but eventually we were moving around to a lot of ports, lots of places…" Tony filled them in. "Sal- well the one thing that holds more weight than anything in all that is true in an Italian's standards, let alone their business/money life.. Is trust." He spoke it like a death in the family.

"And you broke that trust.." Gibbs said in a low, pointed voice. "Had to..Just doin' your job DiNozzo. He's a criminal..."

"He was gonna kill me that day.. Got interrupted just in time, but somehow he got out,…you know BPD and their "killer" raid sessions. Anyway, he's uh, he's out for blood." Tony said flatly, eyes trying not to convey their worry.

"We'll find him," Gibbs said so confidently, as if there was no question.

"Yeah… I just hope its in time," Tony smirked, playing up the dreadfulness of his current situation. A contradiction he always exhumed.

"DiNozzo, your fiance know about this?" Gibbs hadn't thought to ask, until now. She could be in danger, as could DiNozzo.

"Shit-" Tony stood abruptly, his chair sliding back roughly as he rose, and turned back towards his desk.

"Call her DiNozzo, let her know about your _stalker_," Gibbs walked back to his desk as well, there was work to be done.

"Will do, but hey now that you mention it," Tony's memory must have been triggered by the word _stalker. _"You know I have had a uh.. This has kinda happened before," Tony said in an un-proud way as he dialed into his phone.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked, horrified. Not quite sure what he was inferring..

"Well no, no not the dead body thing.. Or the creepy threat thing. But I _have _had a stalker once before.. In college." Tony tried to keep the creepiness that the memory reel playing through his mind brought out of his tone of voice. That bitch was creepy. His walking contradiction in play effortlessly…

"You what?" Vivian had never heard of a guy being stalked… twice.

"Yeah.. Brandy Mallign. A true grade A stage five clinger… but with a psychotic twist. She went to jail for it… got out a few years ago. Tried to stab me… well did." He gestured to his shoulder blade nonchalantly as his eyes shown in a whole other era, memories taking him into the past. He shook them loose with, and snapped out of it.

"Ha. Wow," Burley shook his head. "A real way with the ladies, eh?"

Tony let himself have a small smile. "She was a real treat, snapped like Kathy Bates in Misery." The smile turned to a grimace. "eeks"

"Get a hold of her?" Jethro spoke up loudly, pointedly…

The sound of Tony slamming the receiver down hard enough that it was a wonder how it was still in one piece resounded enough of an answer. He stood and holstered his gun at once, eyes showing anger. Gibbs stood simultaneously, holstering and on the move just as fast as the probie.

"Call me if you get ANYTHING," Gibbs voice sounded as they rounded the bullpen and headed for the elevator.

"She's not picking up Boss," Tony frowned, but tried to bury his rising panic. There was no need to yet, it was only 830 am, Wendy hadn't found a job in the new city yet, so she would likely be sleeping in.

Gibbs knew the young man must be starting to worry. There was a mob boss out there, pissed off enough to kill a stranger, who knew what he would do to the kid's fiancé. He revved the engine a little harder, pushing the limits more just to put the kid at ease that he was there for him, try to prove his trust, loyalty. After the elevator doors had fully closed, Vivian turned from her computer screen where she was tracking the financial life of Salvatore Suiza, to converse with her partner whom she could information from like milk from a cow.

"Stanleyyyyy," She drew out expectantly.

"What Viv?" he hated when she did this. She was too much of a girl, always prying and gossiping and getting information out of him he didn't care to share. This was different though, this gossip was part of their case. It was pertinent.

"You ever gonna tell me what the letter said? Can I go see it?" Viv had only been told that the letter was found in the pocket of their newest dead Petty Officer. She didn't know the details, but oh did she want to.

"Abby's examining it still, go see if you can help." Stan didn't want to be the one to say it out loud.

"Got it.." She finished printing out the files she had on Suiza that she could find. She collected them into a folder and promptly dropped them in front of Gibbs' desk. "Cant find anything out of the ordinary, this guy runs a tight ship," Viv said to Stan as he paid nil attention to her, his eyes making work on his computer screen.

"Didn't think you would, this guys good.. Big time. Fact that DiNozzo's got him as an emeny is… its big time." Burley let out.

"Can I ask you something?" Vivian Blackadder held her hands on the edge of his desk.

Stan stayed silent, in his acquired speak, that didn't mean no.

"Why's he even here?" She didn't sound mad or disgusted, just … confused. "I looked at his resume, Baltimore? Peoria? He was a Phys Ed major in Ohio… a college jock. Came from money, pampered in the upper east side. Just doesn't seem like a federal agent to me.."

Stan stopped his movements, grabbed his coffee, pushed his chair back and walked out from behind his desk. She felt him walk behind her and pause, his mouth just over her shoulder. "Does Gibbs seem like one?" and with that Burley was gone, clearly taking a chapter from their Boss' book. And Viv was left with that smirk she always held in the corner of her mouth, the one that kept her in her place, Stan was right.. And Gibbs was the best agent DC had. In her eyes at least,..

With that she walked down to Abby's lab. Touché..

"Wendy!" You home? Tony opened the door and yelled into the still apartment, the morning sun casting an eery calm on his new place.

No answer.

"Wendy! Where you at?" Tony walked through the apartment hastily, his heart quickening as each second where he didn't receive an answer passed. He went to the bedroom and checked it, and he knew Gibbs was checking the guest bedroom and other bathroom.

"She's not here.." Tony said, he didn't know what that meant.

"No signs of a struggle," Gibbs tried to look on the bright side. "Was she going anywhere today that you know if?"

"No.. I.. I don't know.." Tony scrubbed at his face. "We don't know anyone here, she doesn't have a job, she was just gonna work on unpacking things, and sleeping in.."

"Well, maybe she walked to the store? Or went out for a run?" Gibbs brainstormed, bouncing ideas off his partner.

"Yeah maybe, or that psycho's got her!" Tony couldn't fight the panic anymore.

"Hey, we don't know that yet," Gibbs attempted to calm the younger man. "She could be anywhere, lets not assume things., there's no need to panic, kay?"

Tony swallowed, hands on his hips, and paced back and forth, mind working at a hundred miles an hour through all the what-ifs. "I should have had someone investigating.. I shoulda…"

"Tony?" Suddenly a voice sounded from the doorway behind the worrying agents, and they snapped towards its sound in hope.

It was Wendy. Oh thank, God.

"Wendy.." Tony huffed out. He had made a move to go embrace her. She was dressed up nicely, hair and makeup done, and looking like the model that she very well could be. Just as he got a little closer, she saw a figure make its way into the doorframe behind her. A large, muscular man who held a silenced weapon at the small of her delicate back.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" The man yelled in a deep voice that made the other three flinch, they had attempted a quick draw on the ogre, but he'd repositioned his weapon at Tony;s fiance's temple and it changed their minds immediately. Hands raised in innocence.

"Let her go.. " Tony demanded. Wendy was crying, she was terrified and Tony would do anything to get her out of that position,

"I can't pretty boy. Now do as we say…" Another goon casually clutzed through the doorwar, his own weapon taking up aim at the agents before them.

"No let her go.."

"DiNozzo.." Gibbs needed to calm the young man down before anything rash happened… he's seen it before, people acting too quickly, and on emotions. Outcomes were always scarring. He didn't want that for Tony.

"Get on the ground, both of you," They battled the demand with their eyes.

The goon squeezed his death grip on Wendy even harder and elicited a yelp of pain, and another sob of fear. Tony couldn't take it.. With his hands still held high in the air, he got on his knees.

"Throw us your weapons," And they slid them carefully across the wooden floor.

"Now lay on the carpet," Tony and Gibbs were mirror images with their defiant looks and willful stares.

"I said DO IT!" The man gripped Wendy's throat this time and they couldn't do anything to stop the gagging and choking he was causing, god damn it…

They lay on their stomachs.

"Hands spread out.." They were in no position to make a move, and these baboons had no problem killing before… Tony would do anything to prevent that outcome from happening to the one person he cared for most in the world. He complied, and before he could register the pain in the back of his head, he was out like a light bulb, Gibbs in the same predicament.

The first thing Leroy Jethro Gibbs was aware of was the smell of damp, musty cement. Then he could feel the lack of blood reaching his fingertips, and the pull his shoulders were feeling, and as he went to open his eyes, the headache roared through is brain and following that came a reel of memories which lead to why he was here.. In this hellhole.

He opened his eyes, and squinted them, giving them a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. A single bulb swung from a cord above the dingy room he was being held, and just across from him, as his vision cleared, as well as the fog in his mind, he realized sitting tied to a chair just opposite him, clearly in the same setup as himself he realized, was just the kid he was looking for.

"DiNozzo," He grumbled. His voice raspier than he had thought. Tony lay with his legs spread lazily in front, his designer blue jeans marred with fresh dirt stains. Oh he couldn't wait to see his reaction to that. If he ever did wake up ...

"DiNozzo!" he tried with a little bit more force. Still not up to his usual par. Tony's spiky hair was amuck, his head drooped forward over his button-down shirt that was draped open revealing the now dirty white tee that lay beneath it. His strong arms were pulled tightly behind the guys body, and Gibbs knew his shoulders were probably in the same state his own were in.

"Ay! Up n at em, Tony!" Gibbs barked, ready to end this lonesome sulk, and start making a plan as to how they were gonna get the hell outta dodge.

The ruffled hair began to stir, and he saw Tony's foot twitch, and then his leg jerk. Tony lifted his head, and bleary eyes looked around the surroundings.

"Morning, sunshine," Gibbs said, his anger in their predicament obvious.

"Mmm,"Tony moaned, he was still looking around the room. Eyes clearly still not up with it.. Obviously an effect of the same hit on the head Gibbs was feeling, the younger man was a little bit more out of it however.. Hopefully nothing serious.

"You with me, DiNozzo?" he tried again, this time the concern he felt was more evident.

"With ya, Boss." Tony tried to adjust from the painful way he had been slouched. "Wendy?" Cloudy eyes looked expectantly at Gibbs. The young face pinched in concern, in hope..

"Don't know."

"Think maybe there's a chance they left her, and just took us?" He wanted a yes.

"Don't know DiNozzo, this is _your_ stalker," Gibbs began working at his bounds.

"We gotta find Wendy, Boss. God if anything happened to her, I-"

"We'll figure all this out. No use in worrying about stuff you cant fix right now."

Tony huffed. "Well these ropes are so god damn tight I can barely get my fingers moving enough to even know that they are attached let alone get outta these ropes.." Tony tried to keep his cool. No sense in panicking, his new boss was right … it was hard though.

"Yeah, keep trying they'll loosen up," Gibbs was making faces to no one in particular as he focused on trying to get his fingers coordinating again, just like Tony had described.

Both of their heads snapped to the side where the sound of keys rattling and locks unbolting echoed through their dark and from what they could see empty quarters.

A heavy door creaked open dramatically, and the sound of high heels clopped across the cement, growing closer. The captives had to squint at the light that was coming from the now open door. A heavy set of boots were clomping not too far behind, and soon they could see a tiny woman and a big man approaching their powow in the center of the rundown room.

"Nice place ya got here," Tony quipped. "Love what you've done with the place.."

Gibbs looked at his new agent and wondered how he was going to play this. He didn't know much about how the ex-detective handled the various situations their profession brings along, and he knew what kind of balls it took to shit talk your captor right in front of them. Gibbs wondered how reckless his new agent could be.. And why. He hoped the best for whatever was about to happen…

"Always a funny guy, aren't you Antonio?" A thick accent spat out, in a seductive Spanish woman's voice. Rasp and venom in her words.

"Yeah, and you calling me Antonio.. Not my name...funny.." Tony gave a 1000 watt grin, knowing he was being a smartass.

"I will call you whatever I want, Pig" The woman faltered closer . " Mi Antonito". She spoke thickly in her Spanish tongue, this time her voice held seduction, attraction.. Lust.

Tony dropped his grin, he didn't like the energy she gave off. He had heard that before, and he knew it was who he had thought it was .. Suiza's much younger wife. He wished the haze and glaze still coating his brain from the knock-out would melt away… he had a fiance to find and some latin bitch to mow down.

"Okay, well listen. Im not interesting in anything you call me. Let us go, and tell us where Wendy is." Tony had enough with the bullshit and decided he wanted answers.

"Ha, you have not earned that yet, Tony" The Spanish woman spoke.

"Why don't you just be a doll and let us outta her before the ole ball and chain gets home, or your going down with charges, " Tony squinted at her face, trying to find it in the effects of his brain and the dim lighting she was hiding behind.

The tension in the room increased by one thousand, and Gibbs could tell that really struck a nerve with this psycho chick.

The woman lashed forward and backhanded Tony hard across the face. He didn't react to any sort of pain that may have caused, he glared back at her, eyes still questioning.

"You just let him walk all over you like this?" Tony knew from his experience in the mob that Suiza treated his wife like a peice of meat, obviously this is why she lashed out at his captives and took pleasure in it.

'No, No!" The woman smacked him hard in the face twice more. Her voice echoing in a loud shrill off each of the walls. "Don't you PLAY thay game with me, I have a good life, one I was meant for."

Tony scoffed with laugher. "Hah. Being some mob boss' bottom bitch? Some life-" Tony challenged, knowing he was pushing things. His cheeks burned, but that was nothing.

"Don't you dare!" She got in his face, and Tony got right back in hers, eyes ablaze.

Gibbs winced even before the hitting and slapping and punching from the fiesty woman began.

Tony laughed through most of it. Frustrating the lady beyond belief.

She took her nails and dug a vicious claw mark all down the side of his neck, and Gibbs didn't even hear a hiss from his younger man. His turn.

"Hey, listen lady. You have just abducted and assaulted two federal agents, and shits not looking too good for you right now, Miss -?" Gibbs fired, leaving the last bit to beg the question.

"Mrs. Suiza.." She turned, a mischievous glint in her eye, as she knew that he would recognize that last name. and the 'mrs.' part. She was just who DiNozzo had thought she'd been… not good.

Gibbs tried to keep his mouth from dropping open.

"Yes, and Sal will be very upset when he finds out what a bad boy his Antonio has been to me.." She spoke in a teasing tone. Memories flooded Tony's mind, and now he remembered why this broad might have such a beef. She had always been begging for an affair with him, to which he had always declined, and she didn't take no for an answer easily.. Tony cringed..

"Sal huh?" Gibbs scoffed. "I don't think the infamous Sal Suiza is going to be too keen to know his wife has lost his temper on his goods." Meaning Tony.

"Well, see he has a personal vendetta he's just been dying to cash in on... You are lucky enough to come along for the ride Special Agent Gibbs. You arent so invincible after all are you Gibbs?" She taunted.

Gibbs chose this moment to stay silent, not sure how to digest this new information, It wasn't making much sense.

"And while Sal thinks I am helping out with his vengeance, I get to have some fun with my very own very special agent." She turned in her sexiest pose towards the tied up and now slightly bleeding handsome young man.

"Yeah well you and me both know you dont need to be hanging around Sal, so leave. You know you want to. WHy help him out anymore, just let us go.." Tony tried a new approach, but it wasnt working. He could tell by the glint in her eyes. " Maybe in a few years you will have grown some of your dignity back after letting Sal-" Tony smarted. Earning him another smack.

"And in case you are wondering, I am NOT into dominatrix, if that's the vibe you are going for here. Def a turn off…" referring to the slaps and being tied to the chair.

"Little Antonito.." She crept closer. "Do not tell me you do not want me?" She dropped sexually onto his lap and draped her arms around his neck. Tony tried to look the other way, but claws dug in to his cheek nad turned his head back to face her own dark skin and dark eyes.

"I have a fiance." Tony said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, and I had a husband and it didn't stop you before, I know the looks you were giving me. You will not be given another chance after this. Tell me you love me, Antonio and we can leave this place. Forever," She put her forehead against his, and searched lustfully into his eyes.

Gibbs looked with squinting eyes, he wasn't understanding this lady. She was married to the biggest drug lord on the East coast. But she wasn't happy, clearly, and apparently had history with DiNozzo. She was very, very attractive… except the mental aspect.

"Okay, Maria, I am sure you have gotten this before. But in case no one had ever told you enough.." Tony spoke in a low whisper he usually only reserved for turning women on, and it was surefire. Maria adjusted her frame and held her head against his, awaiting what she has been dreaming about for months..

"I wouldnt dream of ever looking at you with anything other than disgust. No means no, now get off me..." He let all the angst of being annoyingly lettered and sent weird pictures of yourself, with love poems and threats, out into the air in a cold whisper he knew would piss of the hot head.

"You are going to be very sorry you said that, Tony. I really wanted things to work out between us.." Maria gripped his neck none too gently, before letting go, her voice always remaining calm like it didn't bother her. She got up from his lap and walked out the door.

She stood next to her goon of a muscle man. "Okay boys, we have two choices."

"But Salvatore likes to run a tight ship so I need to keep up with his schedule. Along with mine." She said in a low voice.

"First things first, let's welcome our boys to their new home," The clatter of heals leaving the cement floor filled the room. "AY, Rico!" She yelled up the stairs, before hefty steps thumped down the steps in a room Tony and Gibbs could not quite see. "You take the smartass, and make sure the older man gets taken care of as well. Do your thing boys, Sal will be arriving soon to make sure they are broken in. Get on it." Her voice turned to business…

'Broken in' eh? Gibbs didn't particularly like the way that sounded. Or the approach of the two men whom had clearly spent long hours in the gym, and taken a few shots in the ass of power-juice. He shot a glance at the kid across from him, hoping he hadn't led him into something he couldn't handle.

"How you faring, Tony?" Gibbs snuck the question in before the men had set up. Green eyes met his and a playful smile met his lips, and almost met his eyes.

"Don't worry bout me Boss," he smirked. "After this bullshits over I say we show these boys who's boss, whatya say about that?" Tony avoided the man rolling up his sleeves and cracking his knuckles in front of him, or the one in front of Gibbs doing the same. His eyes were grounded by the blue ones across from him.

They both knew this would hurt, but they both were determined to turn the tables sooner or later, find Wendy and get the hell back home. Teaching these dirt bags a little lesson about NCIS first of course..

But before all of that they had to deal with all the cliché that came along with being kidnapped by thugs.

"Hell yeah, DiNozzo. Semper Fi." And Gibbs saw the younger mans head snap to the side viciously before feeling a busting blow to his own gut.

The next was to his head, and by the time he came back to look up, he was just in time to see another one coming right back at him. And again, and again. Gibbs gathered himself as the ogre took a second to crack his knuckles.

"I cant believe you let some chick boss you 'round like this.. Do your own thing man. What I ever do to you?" Tony was wincing painfully, but nonetheless trying to talk shit through a beating.

Kid sure does have spunk. He saw him take three or four big hits to face, enough to shut him up.., for a minute at least. He didn't grunt in pain, or yelp. Gibbs liked what he saw… that is, apart from the situation. He had a strong young man as a new partner and he could tell by the characteristics he was exuberating now that he hadn't made a bad choice in new agent for once, since the last ten months had been full of em.

The goons made no response, and soon Tony gave up on his game-spitting, and focused more on breathing, and keeping his eyes open. With one last blow straight to the temple, Tony's world turned to black in an instant.

Gibbs followed suit soon thereafter.

"Gibbs? I-is that you? Are you awake?" Gibbs heard someone calling for him lightly. But he didn't know who it was, he didn't recognize the voice, it was a woman's. But he could tell that it was gentle, and caring. A good person. He opened his eyes as best he could, and looked for the voice.

His eyes came across a beautiful woman… Wendy.

"Wendy," he was in awe. She was in perfect condition, thankfully, save for the fact that she was tied to a pipe on the wall a few feet away from the chairs that faced each other that Tony and Gibbs found themselves in.. "You okay?" His voice was raspy. He squinted his eye, and it seemed tight and sore. He tasted blood in his mouth, and his head ached pretty bad. Took some shots to the gut, but aside from uncomfortable-ness he was okay…

"Yeah, but you and Tony.." She began to pout. Man, she really wasn't good in these types of situations. Not an agent like he was used to at least..

"We are fine, and Tony'll be alright.." Gibbs hadn't really even eyed the still unconscious man, but as he did so he talked himself into what he had said .. Hopefully his new agent could take a punch.. Or twenty.

"Where are we?" Wendy sniffled. "Whats going on? Who is-"

"Wendy, I need you to calm down, everything is gonna be just fine. We are in some basement, and we are expecting Salvatore Suiza.. Rumor has it at least," He looked around the room.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony snapped up in a sharp intake of breath, face immediately pinched before his eyes even opened. Any sign of pain disappeared as soon as his eyes focused on his Boss. Gibbs felt bad for startling the man and causing him anymore pain, but he knew that it was time for him to wake up..

"Long time no see, Boss," He spoke like there weren't in the situation they were in. Wendy was tied to the pipe behind his chair so he could not see her.

"Tony?" Wendy cried from behind him, and he jerked painfully in his chair to get a look at what he thought was a dream.

"Wendy? Babe, you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Tony couldn't keep his concern down, his guard up, or the pain craning his sore neck and head was causing him hidden.

"Oh, Tony, I'm okay, I'm …scared. What's going on? Are you okay?" She wasn't keeping it together, Gibbs wasn't impressed, but understood. He let them get their emotions out..

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Everything's gonna be okay.. Don't worry..Don't you-" Tony was cutoff by Gibbs outburst.

"Someone's coming.." He could sense it, hear it coming. The door opened, all heads snapped to attention.

"Well," A tall, well built Italian man waltzed through the door, cigar lit, black suit, the shadows of light playing his image of creepy godfather in check. He stalked to the center where Tony and Gibbs were sharing silent messages with their looks.

Both weren't getting far with their ropes, but were holding up well for whatever battles may come. It was comforting to see such a look in the man you must trust your very life with eyes. Gibbs hadn't been able to do that to just anyone in … ever. Tony, clearly, wasn't just anyone.. hadn't ever really been, but the deal was sealed now, with just one look.

"I have…" The man had a thick accent, and there was no doubt in Gibbs' mind that this was Suiza. The one and only.. His aura was powerful, and Gibbs could see how a man like this could contol so many people… criminals… crimes. "FINALLY" the man turned and bent down to Tony's ear in a shout that would make most men jump like a little girl. Gibbs watched with pride as Tony didn't even give him the time of day with a look, or even a flinch, let alone a blink. "gotten you back into my possession right where you fuckin' belong, you FUCKING pig." The accent adding to the threat, his voice a scary baritone that echoed deafening in their basement.

Gibbs gut turned, this guy…was seriously fucking pissed. He didn't like this .,,. One bit. He locked eyes with the kid across from him, showing so much fearlessness, to draw some strength from. He provided the same back to him.

Apart from what people like Tony see in the movies or on the television, it is a scary thing... a damn right terrifying thing... to be helplessly tied to a chair, defenseless to the world really, and then be approached by the countries most successful mobsters.. especially one whom has a personal beef with you, one that he wants to end along with your life... and thats scary even without considering the fact that Tony was already beaten one inch away from his death by this guy before. It was scary, and hard to act tough in a situation like that... but this new kid wasnt even phased by what GIbbs could see. Atta boy..

This is the part where Tony usually spoke up, smarted off, gave him some lip. But he couldn't, he knew what was good for his health, and he kept working at his binds and allowing his mind to stay steeled. He needed to be in okay health to get his fiance and his partner out of this, after all he was kind of the reason they were here to begin with..

"Talk to me Antonio…" He spoke much more calmly this time, like a switch, standing up and adjusting his tacky suit.

"Tony.." he corrected, eyes still locked forward, looking at nothing in particular.

"Hah!" He laughed obnoxiously. "Tony..Tony…I like it.. " He bounced it around.

"Let them go, they didn't do anything.." Tony flashed his eyes to the Boss.. Not Gibbs, but the other Boss, his old Boss.. The man he had come to know like a father and had to stab in the back and tear apart his industry… this was his beef.

"Mmm, and here I thought the warm heart you had when we were in business was just a part of your police work. Does _Tony_ really care then… hmm interesting." He paced behind Tony.

Tony swallowed thickly, and licked the blood that was tainting the corner of his mouth. "Please, Sal." He looked up to the ceiling, emotions on edge. It was a man asking for a favor he knew he didn't deserve but had to ask anyways… Gibbs hated to see that look.

"Don't call me Sal, I do not know you. I only allow my family to call me Sal. You piece of shit!" The first part was spoken in menace, the last part screamed. Tony's hair was pulled back, and Wendy yelped in fear at what was to happen next as his head pointed to the ceiling and Suiza's breath burned in his ear.

"Please, just let Wendy go.." Tony whispered, barely audible to Gibbs. Even in the dire circumtances Gibbs could sense the past comfort that was once between the men before him. It must have been hard for Tony..

"Not going to happen. You know why you are here Tony?" The accent asked him, hair painfully released, head jammed back forward.

Tony knew better than not to answer, "Si, signore." Product of old habit..

"E mi dica questo motivo si pensa di mio figlio"

"English please…" Gibbs spoke up. Knowing full well what he was doing.

"Because I wronged you, Sal." Tony looked down, shame evident in his demeanor.

"Ha. You really are a smart kid, you werent lying about that part atleast." He smiled a creepy smile and continue to pace between the two men. "I trusted you, I called you _mi bambino... _I shared things with you, and it was all... it was nothing. Do you understand! Mi Bambino!" He exploded at the memories flooding his head. " I called you my bambino..." He almsot whispered, pain in his tone. Ache in his dark eyes. "My bambino..." He shook his head. "Do you know what that does to me? Do you understand me Antonio! I trusted you..." From rage to pain, once more.

"I know it, Sal." Tony swallowed, his voice low..full of anguish.

"Then you know you are going to die tonight Tony?" The man turned his emotions once more and spoke with a low menace that reached their ears and made Wendy cry out in fear.

Tony swallowed again. He could hear Wendy whimpering in fear, she was scared..

"Say it pig, say it you traitor. Tell her you are going to die tonight." He got in Tony's face again. "Tell her!"

"Don't listen to him Wendy I am going to be-" He was cut off by a grasp at his throat that cut off all oxygen supply. He locked eyes with the man. Hard eyes…

"You do as I say, and I will let that slut of yours go, you understand?" Salvatore Suiza was like a pitbull.

Tony's throat was released, and he welcomed the oxygen back gratefully.

"Let us all go," Gibbs said at once, putting more pressure on and giving them more time.

"You..you should be happy that I have saved you from this.. This dirty, trashy scum." He gestured to Tony.

"Tony is a good cop, he was just doing his job" Gibbs leveled. Tony's eye twitched..

"Listen to what I have to say, listen to it." He started pacing in front again. "This kid, he comes to me with no friends, no family, no money, no job, nothing… Just how I arrived before I made it to where I am today. He had hard work, respect, the whole shibang. A perfect son. I watch him work hard, and I see myself. I help him, he works his way up in my system and the next thing I know, that kid at the cemetery is my number one. He sits to my right on every single transaction. I learn to love him, more than any son I would have ever had.. More than my own flesh and blood." he was right in Gibbs face and Gibbs could see the pain in his eyes.

The man just held a dramatic pause, his face inches from Gibbs'. His dark eyes bulged, his slick backed hair stood out against his reddened face that was now glistening with sweat. His khaki suit wrinkled like his usual cool persona, and veins threatened to blow from his neck as the anger made itself so very clear...

"Do you know what it is like to lose your son because he turned in your entire organization which you have built form the ground up to live a full, happy, life. DO YOU KNOW?" This time Tony flinched behind the man.

"No-" Gibbs could tell this had been a tough case, Tony and this guy, one of the country's top criminals had really grown close over the months Tony spent undercover. The way Gibbs saw Tony look, the things he was saying, the depth of his voice… it all reflected a bond that was broken, a powerful and painful bond. This wasn't just any other case.

"Didn't think so". He straightened and backed away from the two chairs.

"This has nothing to do with Wendy, please just let her go…" Tony almost begged.

"Antonio, Tony," He corrected. "I have brought her here to show you something…" He snapped his fingers behind him, and Mrs. Suiza entered the dingy room with photographs and a smile, a dark smile.

The tall man grabbed a chair from the corner and sat it backwards right between the two men before straddling it. Gibbs watched intently as a bystander as Salvatore straddled the seat after taking the stack of large photos.

"Tony, do you love your fiance." He said it straight, but Gibbs could tell there was motive behind it.

"Yes," Tony said with a look in his eyes Sal recognized….with truth in them.

"Would do anything not to hurt her? Not to betray her?" Sal looked deeply at the messy haired man.

"Yes," Tony answered again, swallowing, knowing this was leading somewhere.. And he did think he was going to like it, whatever it was.

"A feeling I no doubt had felt towards you, Tony," The man said clearly. Tony didn't move, just looked blankly ahead.

"Do you know why Wendy was unreachable this morning when you were trying so hard to find out if she was safe?"

Tony studied the face he had seen many long nights before… "You guys had her?" Tony got the feeling he was supposed to fall into that trap but he had no other answer for them…

"No, we did not."

Gibbs looked over and read a nervous glance from Wendy's hysterics on the floor. She looked up suddenly, and was shaking her head devastatingly. He didn't like where this was going, and looked once more at Tony.

Salvatore suddenly busted out in command, "Maria, tell Carlos we are ready for his ..assistance."

Soon after, a large man with bruising knuckles walked heavily into the basement, eyes all business..just like they had been earlier.

"Tell him where you were, darling." Suiza looked directly into Tony's eyes but spoke aloud to Wendy.

She just shook her head. Tony felt his eyebrows furrow, immediately followed by the explosion of pain in his gut as Carlos hit him hard in the gut.

"Oh, you will not be winning any awards for best fiance darling, now tell the truth." Suiza said and gave the signal which led to another punch. Tony barely grunted, but took a minute to gather himself.

"I..I cant-" Wendy began to cry. "Please, stop.."

Another punch.

"Where were you Wendy, I want him to hear it from you. At least he had the decency to tell me of his betrayal to my face, you cant even do that? Cmon." Suiza grabbed Tony roughly by the face and brought his eyes up to his own. Tony was trying to read them, plead with them to stop whatever was formulating behind them.

A glint came out, not the one he wanted. "Tony, your fiance has been with another man. She does not love you… she is just pretending." Suiza slowly began flipping through the photos someone had candidly taken of Wendy undoubtedly with another man… in bed. In the shower, in the kitchen.. And Tony couldn't not believe what he was seeing.

"That's bullshit. Wendy wouldn't.. she-"

"Wrong! She has been! She did! She betrayed you just like you betrayed me.. Except we weren't getting married. You were like a son to me, but turned out to be a lying sack of shit who cost me _everything_." Suiza gritted his teeth and spoke with malice. "How does it feel?"

"I don't believe you, Sal. I don't care what your photos-"

"Im sorry, Tony. Im so..so.. Sorry.." Wendy couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Wendy..what-" Tony tried to read the faces around him. "What do you mean?" Tony didn't have any more strength in his neck to crank it around to look at Wendy, his eyes gravitated to knowing blue orbs before him.. Those of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He looked for answers, answers his Boss didn't have.

"Tell him or I will have Carlos keep going!" Tony dropped his head, awaiting what he knew was bad news.

"Tony.. I-" This was beyond humiliating. She began to sob. A pathetic pile on the floor, crying for her mistakes. "I'm sorry, I-I'm with someone else…" She choked out.

Tony stayed silent, head unmoving from his chest, eyes locked on his lap. How could this be? He had never, ever loved anyone as much as he loved Wendy.

"Hah, karma sure has a way of doing its job, eh bambino?" Sal Suiza clapped him roughly on his shoulder, the man's face still red with anger.

"Well, it is dinner time. We shall let you kids boil in your troubles.. Be back soon." He slapped Tony none too gently on the cheek, but in a wanna be playful way, though Gibbs heard the sting. "paybacks a Bitch."

Gibbs swallowed, and took in the heartbreaking scene before him. A man he knew didn't trust easy had trusted no one else more in the world, Wendy, who had in turn cheated on him.. More than once.

"Tony?" Wendy cried. "Answer me, please." After a moment of silence.

Still no answer, Tony didn't even look up.

"God, Tony please, let's talk about it.."

"Wendy, dont.. just dont, please." Tony said in a grumble, sounding defeated..broken.

"I love you, Tony, I do.. Please don't do this," Wendy sobbed.

"Im not doing anything, you did it. And don't you dare say that you love me Wendy.. You make me sick." Tony brought his head up and the look in his eyes that Gibbs perceived surprised him. It was glazed over, from the hits as well as a combination of defense mechanisms. Tony had turned off all sensors and numbed the emotional trauma that had just struck him.

"Oh, God Tony- I just-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it," Tony said flatly. His jaw set tight, and eyes met Gibbs for reassurance, which he received somewhat.

"Tony, Tony listen-" Wendy sobbed.

"He said shut up!" Gibbs barked, not having anymore to do with being the silent elephant in the corner of the room. He would have the kid's back no matter what, especially to some unfaithful tramp who just crushed his spirit.

Wendy stilled, snapped out of her pity party and leaned back against the wall and placed her head between her knees. She clearly no longer had any friends in the room.

Tony nodded to his Boss the appreciation, and a flare of energy sparked into his green eyes. Of anger, passion… finally a reaction. Gibbs knew comradery was what Tony value right there with that reaction.. He was really beginning to understand what makes that boy tick. It was all the same things that made himself tick..

And then they waited.

A few minutes of painful silence later, Mrs. Suiza entered the room. She walked over to Tony and whispered something into his ears that Gibbs could not hear. He only saw Tony's ears turn red beneath the spiky brown hair. He watched as Tony leaned away from the lady, clearly disgusted in whatever she had said.

"Antonio, make love to me.. Before my husband kills you." She said in a sexy Spanish tongue. She grabbed his face sensually, and chased his evading head around with her own.

"You gotta be kidding? Go to hell lady.." Tony tried to shift away from her but it was to no avail as he was tied to tightly to the chair still.

"Tony.. Play nice. Come on.. You know you want to.." She began to straddle him. "You arent engaged anymore, you can-"

"Hey listen lady, he said no. Cant you take a fuckin hint?" Gibbs piped up, clearly not going to sit by idly while his boy was being petted and kissed on without consent.

"If I wanted to hear what you had to say…" She stood up, suddenly pissed off, "I would ask!" She walked over towards the door and quickly left, obviously because of the sounds of people coming.

"They don't want any food, dear." She pretended she had done her duty as her scary husband walked through the door.

"Very well, they were going to get to eat it like dogs off of the floor even if they had said yes," Salvatore barked.

"Now, Antonio, because you have asked to kindly to have Wendy be released, we are going to" Sal leaned his hands on the arms of Tony's chair, his face right into The one before him.

"Prime rib for dinner eh" Tony smiled like a smart ass, and for the first time Salvatore backhanded him across the cheek. Tony shoulda knonw better.. But he wasn't in the mood. He had smelled it off his breath and his stomach turned.

"Tony, you fuckin watch yourself or I will let that slutty bitch of yours have her way with my men instead of letting her go!" he put a finger in his face warningly, his voice a low yell that made the hairs on most arms stand up on end.

"Yes, sir." Tony had responded in the way he had learned Suiza preferred to be answered to, and he had done it subconsciously.

"Now, that is unless you would rather have us just do the latter, take care of your trash for ya.. Im not all out of favors yet.." Suiza held an evil grin and heard Wendy sigh in fear.

"No, just let her go. Please…" Tony looked to the ground.

"Ay, take out the garbage Carlos.." Sal still remained in Tony's grill, and watched intently for a reaction as Wendy kicked and screamed and fought her way out of the basement upstairs and out of the house.

"There, now that I got your spirit a little broken. Its time for me and you to square up.." Sal took his knee and jammed it with extreme force into Tony's unprotected midsection, and Gibbs could see it had stolen the air from him.

"Okay, okay. But what do you need Gibbs for? He didn't do anything, had nothing to do with this.." Tony looked up still in pain and out of breath.

"Well I just want you watch him die. We will save that for a little later, I got a LOT of pent up anger," Salvatore wasn't calling on his henchmen this time, but using his own fists and knees.

"I see he has found a new mentor to fall under their wing. He has a certain charm about him like that... a likeable boy, one men like us," He was gesturing with his hands to Gibbs and himself. "See ourselves in, wanna help, like we wish someone had done for us..." He was a little out of breath from all his activity. "But Im here to tell you Gibbs, you should have dropped him on the curb like the trash he is, and gotten the hell away from him. Look where it ended you up now, being around my Antonio..."

He punched Tony hard in the cheek.

"Wouldnt change a damn thing.. you said it yourself Tony is a keeper. You guys were close, does that mean nothing?"

"It means nothing because he is a COP. The enemy, lying with everyword that he said!"

Salvatore sent a stong uppercut to Tony's jawbone, and crossjab to the other cheekbone, and after that Tony was splitting up blood.

"Hey, listen. You can let us go, Suiza. We can say you had a change of faith, help cut you a deal with the judge, get a lowered sentence. Its not too late, come on Tony was just doing his job." Gibbs almost begged.

"And I.." Suiza put three or four good, well practiced hard blows into Tony's midsection, and this time Tony couldn't surpass the groan that came from his swollen and bleeding lips. "Am just doing mine." Sal had a smirk on his lips, and he rolled up his sleeves a little more.

"Ah, I used to think I was the one who taught him that. How to take a punch.. he does it so well I will admit, at least for a while he puts up with it." Sal smirked evilly. "But I didnt teach him all that... He didnt tell you this Gibbs, I know he didnt... you have to get close to him... very close, trust on all levels, before he will tell you... trust like we had." Suiza paced tauntingly to a spot right behind Tony and began to gently brush back Tony's awry hair like a father would do to his son. He held a twisted smile however.

Tony was bobbing in and out of it, his head down and eyes glazed completely over, his head drooping along with his eyelids. Gibbs cast a worried glance at his probie, and then back up to the Mob Boss behind him. "No i didnt teach him how to take a punch isnt that right Antonio?" He stroked the hair. A groan was the response. Sal chuckled heavily, "Mmm no, I would have taught you better than this.." He was referring to the head injury. "No, Antonio learned how to take hit after hit after hit from his old man. Everyday it was like it was his life goal to just beat the shit out of little Antonito." He toyed with his hair as his head lolled.

Gibbs felt his stomach drop, and his mind reel. 'No, not Tony. Not this kid, he deserved a loving famiily, a happy childhood. He.. God, no.

Sal bent over and put his mouth right into Tony's ear. "Now I know why he did all those things bambino," he whispered roughly. "Because you deserve every single one of them! You are scum! A waste of good oxygen!"

Even out of it, Tony began to shake his head in disaggreal, moaning 'no's. Obviously years of coping and recovery from such childhood traumas was being recoiled with this man's antics. What an evil thing to do, and to say... GIbbs couldnt stand for that.

"Hey! That's enough! Tony, dont listen to him! Listen to me-" GIbbs coached, leaning as far forward as his binds would allow.

Sal laughed hard once more. "Ahaha he really has sucked you into his trap, ay? Well my heart goes out to you, that mistake will cost you your life... it cost me mine." His eyes showed evidence of flashbacks. Then..

"Last one Antonio, then we will let these bruises simmer so I can come back and beat ya up reall good that time. We are just getting started.. We don't like pigs in my business. You should know that by now.. PIG." He pulled back a fist and hit Tony hard in the temple, no doubt knocking him out cold. Suiza wiped his hands clean and the group of bystanders, and Sal himself made up the stairs with a promise to return.

"God damn it .." GIbbs kept working at his bindings, and they had gotten a little looser, but still nothing he could really work with yet. He hated to sit so helplessly on the sidelines while his partner got knocked out. It wasn't his style and he knew he wasn't going to be able to stand putting up with much more of it. "Tony.. DiNozzo.."

Tony's head rolled a little, and he adjusted his neck. Green eyes just slits as they swelled and showed the fog in his brain. "M'good, didn't knock me out… was just pretendin.." his words weren't formed quite as clear as a normal persons but he was doing alright.

"That's good work Tony, but he still got ya pretty damn close.. Old man can still pack a punch.." Gibbs tried to lighten the converstaion just a bit. Kepp the kids spirits alive..

"Works out every morning, his Dad was a boxing coach, taught him everything he knows…" Tony slurred, trying to sit up in his chair. "He taught me most of what I know too, now.." Tony admitted. They truly had been a fucked up sort of father and son, tony and Sal. Jesus..

"Well keep working your bindings so you can use some of those skills to get the hell outta dodge.."Gibbs squirmed frustratingly at his own.

"Right on Bossman," Tony sounded sleepy. He was clearly out of it.. "He hits harder than ya think,"Tony tried to wipe the blood dripping from his nose on the shoulder of his tee.

"I noticed," Gibbs steeled, eyed up his man.

Tony scoffed, and was still trying to gain back his head after what had just happened.

"Your old man? He tellin the truth?" Gibbs sized up, ready to read his reaction.

"Only a few nights a week, when he wasn't too drunk not to.." Tony laughed.. Seeming like he was drunk himself the way he was talking, slurred and out of it.

Gibbs looked at the kid tied to the chair a few feet in front of him, freshly beaten, emotionally tormented by his fiance, by his real dad, by a man he had grown to think of as a Dad but had ultimately had to betray him in the end… and saw him in a whole new light. Gibbs had already thought very highly of the flirtatious, pretty boy detective with a street smart eye and outstanding investigating skills.. But now, he saw the man beneath the mask. That feeling he had had since he met the kid, the one where he just wanted to protect him.. It grew so much stronger just then, that he knew he couldn't let anyone else hurt him again.

"Get some rest, DiNozzo. I got your six.."

"On It Boss…"

Gibbs heard the familiar sound of high heels, and couldn't help the groan. Here we go again..

The door opened quietly and the pathetic latina in a sassy new skirt and tight shirt revealing her purchased boobs, tiptoed over to Gibbs. She put a rag in his mouth, to his protest, and roughly placing duct tape over it. He groaned and moaned, but there was nthng he could do. He huffed through his nostrils furiously, and saw Tony blearily pear around the room and gain control of his surroundings as he wondered what the scuffling was that had awoken him from the slumber.

"Tonito…" She walked over and sat on his lap. "Im not letting you leave this place without giving me what I want.." She began stroking his pec's through his t-shirt. "Poor baby, let me make you feel better..."

"Hey, stop it lady. I swear to fuckin god.." Tony chased away from her pressing lips, from her tongue, from her teeth,his voice weak still from the hits.

"You'll what…" She finally got him where he couldn't move away from her any further and shoved her moouth onto his and her tongue into his mouth.

Tony jerked forward then back and the kiss broke, he spat like he was kissing trash. "I don't want this, Maria. Your crazy.. Your husband is going to kill you, and I want nothing to do with you.." He said angrily.

"You cant change my mind, Antonito.. " She took out a pocket knife and sliced through his shirt haggardly, and soon it dropped to the floor in a dirty heap. She began licking and teasing up and down his protesting midsection, down his chest and his neck. Tony tried to squirm away, and he could tell what was happening below his belt.. And he tried his hardest to disobey his reaction.

He looked over painfully at Gibbs, who was yelling furiously through the duct tape and fighting hard through his bindings.

"Sal!" Tony began to scream, but before he could finish it, to get his attention from wherever he was in this house, Maria had backhanded him and rammed a piece of tape over his mouth. Which he tried to refuse with all he had left.

Next she began by taking off her own shirt and exposing her breasts, while rocking back and forth on Tony's lap. She draped her arms all round his tanned and muscular torso..

"Oh Tony, you are beautiful.. I have missed you so much," her accent sputtered, Tony's yells protested behind the tape. She began licking up and down his abs, before stroking the outside of his jeans.

"Antonio, you know you want to.. Come on.." Tony screamed in protest, know what his body wanted to do.. Shaking his head violently no. God, please.. No.

She stroked through his hair, kissed across his bruising face, ever over the tape in his mouth, and eventually he knew and she knew that her mission was accomplished. She lifted her skirt and sat back down straddling the young man as he tried to buck her off. She then began unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them before her hands wandered beneath the elastic of his briefs. Tony knew it would be best to cease all movements, and fighting. He knew it was inevitable, and decided to clench his eyes shut.

He could feel her hands movements, and hated every second of it, and knew what was about to come next would be much worse. He was embarrassed that this was happening so blatantly in front of his new boss.

Just as Maria was about to expose him, Tony felt the weight from his thighs released, and opened his eyes to an empty chair before him and an out of breath Gibbs holding Maria in a choke hold down to the ground.

Oh, God he could never repay Gibbs. That was impeccable timing.

"Nobody touches my agent, you hear me!" Gibbs ripped his tape off his mouth and choked out the sluttly lady until she was out cold. He grabbed the knife the Maria had had, and began to work on Tony;s ropes.

He then removed the tape from his mouth.

Tony's first move with his newly free arms would have been to rebutton his levi's, but his amrs were far from cooperating from their postion.

He just groaned instead and eyed Gibbs as he knealed next to him.

"You okay, Tony?" Gibbs looked concerned, even in his gruff voice and brusing face.

"Just fine Boss, thanks for that.." He struggled to stand up, and Gibbs helped him a little. "Ohh…"

"Yeah, being such a ladies man can turn out to be quite painful, eh DiNozzo?"Gibbs smirked.

Tony buttoned his jeans lazily. "That why you keep your hair like that?" he joked right back.

"Watch it, DiNozzo. Or I wont keep holding off on these headslaps for long. Now, lets get the fuck out of here…" He grabbed Tony under the arm and hauled him up. "You good to walk?"

"Good to run, You just give me the go.." Tony corrected and began to get his legs warmed up to walking, his feet stripped of socks and shoes, Gibbs' as well. He stiffly followed Gibbs towards the basement door.

As he walked behind his boss he took stock of the elder man, and quickly saw the was his hand was poised at a funny angle at his side, the slow drip of blood careening off his thumb, which was jutting at an angle that it naturally did not.

"Hey your thumb okay? Maybe we should wrap it," Tony began making one of the new holes in his jeans a little bigger, in an attempt to rip off a piece large enough to splint the man's obviously dislocated, and it became obvious that he had done it to save Tony from slutslut. He fidgeted in guilt, trying to tear a strip of his jeans quickly. "im sorry you had to do that, I-"

"Heyhey," Gibbs used his still fully functioning hand to stop his partner from his attempts. "its no big deal, don't worry bout it. Lets just get outta here okay, im fine." He made sure to maintain eye contact, even though the clearly concussed man before him had trouble holding his eyes steady, and from the looks of it open as well. Swelling and exhaustion playing equal roles.

Tony swallowed, and nodded. "if you say so, Boss." Tony was just as eager to get as far away from this place as possible.

"Got a knife on ya?"

"Nah, they took my pocket knife.."

"Rule number nine DiNozzo,"Gibbs reached up the leg of his jeans and grabbed a decent sized knife he had obviously managed to keep hidden from Suiza's mobmen. "Always carry a knife.."

"Got it.." Tony was impressed and grabbed the offered knife that Gibbs held out to him, the same one that Maria had used to rob him of his shirt as well.

"I'll go first, Mr. Head Injury," Gibbs kept the banter light, but was serious with his accusation.

"Age before beauty.." Tony took the stairs a little more slowly than Gibbs. He had taken quite a beating.. And his body was really letting him know that. But he wasn't about to show it, or let it hinder their escape

Gibbs nodded with a incredulous, yet small smile. These little quirks of humor at rough times wasn't a terrible quality in a partner, and it was certainly a new experience. "You got it." No way he was letting DiNozzo head up those stairs first and face whatever was up there.

Gibbs crept up the stairs, knife and arms at the ready, body crouched like a tiger in the wild.. Like a beast on the hunt. As he got a little closer to the threshold at the top of the stairs, where a door was cracked open revealing a slit of light that showed the dusty, murkiness of their captivity as well as the path to their escape. Gibbs could hear the mumble of voices as they chattered, but the ringing in his ears didn't allow him to pick up on anything he could decipher.

He paused as he reached the top, and looked back at this partner. The light that peeped through the door hit Tony's battered face as he was caught looking like a curious child to see what was on the other side of the door. He then flashed a look up to Gibbs, wondering what the pause was for, or if he had some sort of plan they should act out… cause as of right now they were just winging it.

The look Gibbs saw on Tony's face was one he knew he would never forget. He saw youth in those green eyes, but with it he saw age and experience. Eyes that had seen too much for their innocence. He saw adrenaline in his features, but he saw stillness and control. He saw bruises and blood, but he saw no pain. He saw courage, and he saw complete trust in those eyes and it made Gibbs chest puff in confidence, confidence he didn't always have at hand for fear of endangering those around him, and in this case his greenest agent, Tony. But he nodded the affirmative, and still saw that look in his retinas he turned back to the door where suddenly he realized the voices had gotten quite a bit louder… meaning closer.

Gibbs leaned back quickly against the cement wall as he caught glimpse of someone walking past the door, Tony ducked expertly.

God, how in the world were they supposed to do this. They were outnumbered, outsized … no offense to DiNozzo, but out experienced, and in better health. The odds weren't good. He looked back to DiNozzo, and that look he held earlier remained steady, and Gibbs knew this was their only chance. He hoped he had all the fight he had ever had in him with him today, and with that hope Gibbs peaked through the door.

Gibbs was met with the beady eyes of none other than Salvatore Suiza, and the infuriating rage that shoved its way through that small crack as his eyes met Gibbs' was nearly enough to send Gibbs sputtering down the stairs…. Nearly…

Gibbs thought quickly and with all his might he rammed his shoulder into the barely open door, and as it gave way he was satisfied with the thump he heard as it connected with the mob leader's face. The guy stumbled backwards, face grasping a now bleeding nose. Eyes ablaze in rage.

Gibbs saw his opportunity and pounced. His own knife reeled back as he raged through the old door and tackled the man. It happened all a little to fast for Tony's sluggish brain, but in no time flat he was up the next couple stairs and through the door.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man pointing a gun at the two middle-aged men in a well matched brawl on the floor. Before he knew it, he was tackling that man to the ground as the shot he took went off wild. He wrestled for the gun, but the man was strong. He also wasn't in the condition Tony had been in, and as the gun turned towards him in the battle of wills. He stole a glance at his Boss and saw him slowly recovering from a hard hit from the butt of the man's gun.

Shit. He could see Gibbs' knife scattered across the floor, and he had lost his own in the battle for the more important weapon, or at least more deathly one.. This glock.

He could hear footsteps coming closer, large men in large combat boots is wehat it sounded like. Even bigger shit. He knew it was up to him, Gibbs was about to get owned again by the way he swayed back, eyes fuzzy from that hit.

Tony knew this was gonna hurt, he leaned forward, fully committed with anger and aggression, and head butted the lights out of his enemy. He couldn't see.. It was all black. But he felt the gun free itself from the clutches of the now nearly unconscious man on top of him.

He pointed the gun where he knew the man would be, and fired. He still could barely see aside from the black spot in his vision growing a little smaller, but there wasn't the time for small problems. He pushed the loaf off of him. Gun still in hand he turned his head straightforward, where he knew the black spot in his vision was, but he knew he would be able to see Gibbs and Suiza through is peripherals.

Gibbs and Suiza had both been looking over at Tony and the bafoon's match to see which had just taken the death bullet.

Pride swelled into Jethro as he saw Tony clumsily push the lack goon off of him. Kid looked completely spent, and Gibbs knew right then he needed to do his part. He could tell Tony's concussion was really getting to him the way he swayed and looked at nothing in particular.

Suiza was back on him in an instant, and Gibbs surprised him with a knee to the gut, eliciting a loud grunt, and carried through with and elbow across the face.

Gibbs heard footsteps approaching and as he turned and saw yet another set of goons to his right, he was between them and Tony at least, but that meant…

He heard two gunshots, one after the other, and Gibbs winced expecting the burning in his body to be known somewhere, but when he felt nothing he looked to Tony to make sure he hadn't taken them. To his surprise he saw Tony hold a shaky, battered arm horizontal from his body from where he sat up on the floor, still directly facing the wall. He looked back to the two goons with oozy's and saw them on the floor, down for the count. What in the hell.

Gibbs took a punch to the gut, and Suiza rolled him off of him, Gibbs now feeling the weight of the mobster.

"This ends now," Suiza took his neck and began to choke him out, and Gibbs did his best to fight it off. To get the elephant off his chest. He could see Tony behind Suiza, stumbling purposefully towards his own losing battle.

Gibbs felt trust in what was to come, even though he knew the emotion he was supposed to be feeling in a time like this was fear. Utter and complete terror. That kids look told him differently however.

Suiza picked Gibbs up by the neck, and slammed his head into the floor before Tony could walk straight enough in a line over to assist. He saw Gibbs go limp just before Tony took the knife and tackled Suiza off of him in his best attempt despite the battle his body had already faced these past few days./

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs awoke to the feeling of numb hands, he felt his fingertips sway and jar back and forth. The next thing he registered was a headache, and then the fact that his whole body was jarring. He opened his eyes, and realized he was facing the dirt, the forest floor as a matter of fact. And he was moving, but he wasn't walking… someone was carrying him. Slowly and unsteadily… he heard huffing and wheezing from whoever was carrying him. He saw the familiar jeans and barefeet now staggering through the woods, bloody and cut up.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs rasped. The stumbling stopped, and now the panting and wheezing was all the filled Gibbs ears.

"Boss? You ..kay?" He managed. "Set..down now." He huffed. And Gibbs felt his feet being placed on the cold, poky forest floor.

"Im fine, Tony." he looked concernedly at the young man and took stock of him up and down. Jesus. And he was the one being carried… "you look like hell, why.. Your feet, theyre all.." Gibbs felt guilt rise faster than the rising sun. Much faster.

"No worries, Bossman. I just had to get us out of there," He was slowly getting his breath back. Hands on his hips. The sun was going to rise soon, they had been there all night, and the approaching dawn was letting to light all the lumps and cuts and bruises littering them both. "The one called for backup..heard it." He shivered a little but tried to hide it. They needed to get out of here. " I just had to get us-"

"You did a good job, Tony. Damn good." Gibbs wouldn't let him think differently for a second. "How far have you walked?"

"Not that far, really, but they don't keep their vehicles by the house I could take. They walk the road. I had to take us off the road in case.. You know. So I went about a quarter mile into the woods, then headed south a ways." Tony recalled. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"Okay Tony, okay. Let's take a break and you rest lets think about where we are going..going to go." He began to look around.

"No Gibbs let's get the fuck outta here," Tony smirked tiredly. He reached lazily into his jean pocket and pulled out a set of keys and dangled them playfully.

Gibbs smirked.

"I know how Suiza thinks. Remember?" Tony played. He then pointed a shaky hand up to someplace behind Gibbs. Gibbs snapped around and grinned wildly. There parked by a large garage, was four beautiful escalades.

"Im driving," Gibbs held his hand out.

"Its not this one either," Gibbs said in a grumble. It would be the last car they checked that the key belonged to. The one furthest from their original point, the one closest to the garage.

"Well its gotta be door number four then," Tony had said 'Lucky door number _' to every door now.

"Let's hope so.." Gibbs put it in. "Bingo!" It turned and Gibbs opened the luxury SUV's door and got in.

Tony was frozen at the outside of the passenger door.

"Come on, Tony." he nodded, not knowing what was holding up his partner.

Tony's head shifted, and a look he had never seen before filled them.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked quickly, and got out of the car, walking over to Tony's side of the car when he heard it to.

A girl, whimpering and asking for help. Froom 'Anybody, please.'

It was Wendy. Shit, they didn't let her go after all.

"Get it in the car DiNozzo. I got her."

Tony clenched his jaw and nodded tired, broken eyes into his. Gibbs clapped him on the shoulder and opened the door for him. He had forgotten about that.

Tony eased his tender body into the high SUV and relaxed into the seat.

Gibbs walked into the Garage, it wasn't even locked. He turned on the light and saw Wendy crying, hands tied behind her back to a workbench.

Gibbs unbound her, and wrenched her up by an elbow. He then pulled her to face him.

"Thank you, Gibbs. Is Tony okay? Is he-" She cried.

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped. "Listen to me, and you listen good. Your lucky we came in here to get you, because it is against my better judgment."

Wendy stopped her tears immediately. She realized she wasn't going to be forgotten for this one.

"Gibbs, I-" She began to whine.

"I get to talk." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "We need to get out of here, but before I let you anywhere near Tony again, you get this through that head of yours. When we get in that car, you so much as look at Tony, let alone talk to him.. And I mean one word. I will not hesitate to make sure you hitchhike you ass into DC, and believe me these thugs aren't gonna be too far behind us. Got it?"

Wendy nodded solemnly. God she felt like a real piece of shit. Tony had never done anything but love her, and he wasn't typically the kind of guy who stuck with one girl, and that was what she liked about him in the beginning. And she fell for him, deep in love, long before he did with her. But somehow she had managed to screw it all up…royally. She wondered if Tony would ever forgive her, the look in the man's eyes berating her before her very eyes gave her a hint that forgiveness wasn't likely in her future.

She followed him to the Escalade outside, and she stole a glance at her fiance.. Well now she would guess ex-fiance.. In the passenger seat. He was staring blankly ahead, his eyes drooping with exhaustion, his face a battered mess, his chest exposed and bruising. She wished he would look at her, like the way he did before. But deep down he knew that she would never see that look again… yet would long for it, forever.

She slid into the car and fell into her persona as the quiet mouse in the corner. More like the elephant in the corner, but she cried silent tears as she saw the man she had hurt so deeply act as though she weren't even there.

Wendy knew that had they still been in a relationship- not separated by this rubble left behind from the war that just ended their engagement- that Tony would have been beside her, and she could have helped him dress and clean his wounds. She could kiss him and tell him that she loved him, because she did. That he would hold her, dry her tears.. Let her touch his wounds, heal him- something she knew he didn't allow just anyone to do. How could she do this to him? She hated herself for what she had done, been doing… she was unfaithful and deserved everything, all the shit and the pain. But Tony, Tony doesn't deserve even a lick of it, Wendy thought to herself, tears streaming at a quickening rate. God how could she have done this..

"Tony…" Gibbs voice was low, and was a soft tone. He glanced over at the pained expression on the kid in shotgun's face. The tension in the car was palpable, and Gibbs knew Tony's mind was probably torturing him with her in the vicinity. "Rest. I got your six.."

And with that Tony let his eyes slide shut, and his head turn to the side. The headache subsided and the pain that had surrounded his whole body., coupled with the grueling exhaustion all faded away as he drifted away into what may have been a slight form of unconsciousness, or a deep, hard sleep..

"DiNozzo… God damnit. Hey, Tony!" Gibbs tried again. This was the last time and then he was going to carry him in to the hospital himself. It was taking too long. God this was going to give him a heart attack within the first month, he swore. "C'mon Tony, wake up!" He nudged the unconscious man once more attempting to help save his dignity and let the proud partner walk into the emergency room door they were currently parked at… "Hey, Tony! C'mon bud.."

Gibbs gut was clenching in fear. The concussion was too severe he shouldn't have let him sleep that's rule number one. . Fuck. He told him he had his six and look at what happened, ahh come on kid, don't do this to me..

"Mmm. Are we there yet?" Tony kept his eyes closed, his voice tried to hold its sarcasm, but Gibbs knew it was a show. But thank God he was awake. That was enough scare for one day.

"Jesus, Tony." Gibbs just shook his head, being a man of few words. "Come on, we are getting checked out…"

Tony sat up gingerly, the pain in his body really starting to make itself known from sitting in one position so long, he leaned his head over Gibbs' shoulder where he stood at the open car door directly beside him.

"At the h'spital." Tony slurred before dropping back against the SUV's leather seat. "No Gibbs… don't do hospitals… sry." he closed his tired eyes again. "M'fine…"

"The hell you are," Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and draped it over his shoulder. "We are moving on three DiNozzo."

"Boss.. Hate hospitals… plz.." He tried to get his arm back. Was he seriously going to fight him on this?

"Not a request Agent DiNozzo. Three." He skipped the other two numbers, and hauled the man out of the car as gingerly as he could. He was careful enough obviously, Tony hissed as quiet as he could, but Gibbs knew he had hurt the young guy.

"I know it hurts, Tony. Im sorry.."

"Never apolog-" Tony slurred.

"It's okay between partners, Tony." Gibbs had a feeling Tony was pretty out of it, probably wouldn't even remember this conversation.

Tony was obviously trying his best to walk with the older man, but Gibbs was taking most of his weight, graciously that is. Hell the kid had carried him for half a mile at least. This was the least he could do.

Just then, Tony's help stopped and he stood up a little straighter.

"What is it? You need a break? We are almost to the door I can get ya a chair as soon as-"

"Wendy, boss. Where-s.. wendy. I gotta.. Gotta make sure.. Shes okay," He began to turn around, clearly out of it. Gibbs caught his as he began to fall in his turn, his knees buckling.

"Hey, DiNozzo listen to me Wendy's alright. I already took her to NCIS. I brought you straight here.."

"No.. Boss.. I gotta.. Gotta see her.. She's my baby..she might've..might be hurt..plz." Tony's hazy green eyes pleaded with Gibbs and he didn't have the heart to tell the broken man before him that he was forgetting something.

"Hey, Tony. Tony." He calmed him, wrapping his arms around the struggling man. "Listen to me, you listening?'

"M'listening ..Boss," he slurred but stilled into the strong arms supporting him.

"Good. Wendy will be by later, she wants you to go inside and get checked out. She's worried about ya, Tony. We all are, now lets get inside, come on." Gibbs began to move the now cooperative, injured man the few more steps to the automatic doors that they needed to be on the other side of _yesterday_.

"She worries… cuz she loves me, Boss." Tony staggered alongside of him.

Gibbs swallowed hard, eyes set in stone. He didn't have an answer to that, couldn't. He wanted to protect this kid so bad, but knew he had already been to late on a lot of things. This new development with his fiance was going to be a rough one, Gibbs could tell. He would help him through this..

"Im'ma lucky… guy," Tony said as the doors rushed open, and Gibbs stomach boiled with guilt and sadness for this kid. He had no idea what was coming.

"I need some help over here!" Gibbs beckoned some nurses, and soon a gurney was brought over.

"What's his name?" A cute nurse asked as she stepped up on the other side of Tony, ready to help guide him onto the gurney.

"Tony."

"Huh?"

"Okay, Tony. Im Jackie, and we are just gonna let you rest here on this nice comfy bed, that sound nice?"

Tony nodded slowly eyes drooping closed, head drooping lax as well.

"Nonono, Tony. You keep those pretty green eyes open for us okay?" They set his butt on the gurney then they began turning his legs and torso.

"Mmm.. Head hurts." Tony's green eyes looked unfocused and hazy. "Boss.. Think you ..hit me too hard." He smiled, the grin not reaching his pained eyes.

"Funny, DiNozzo. Now you do as these nice ladies tell ya, ya hear?" Gibbs leaned over the rail they set up and walked along the gurney they were gently pushing down the hallway, his hand raking through the brown hair soothingly. He could feel the matted blood, the cuts, the lumps…. But he could see the ease it brought to the mans body beneath him so he kept it up.

Finally they reached an ER room. "Hi, im Dr. Knudsen, an elder man greeted. And who is this fine young man.."

Tony was blinking his eyes closed.

"This is Tony."

"Okay, Tony. Want to keep those eyes open for me?" The doctor moved to the head of the gurney immediately and began assessing his new patient.

"Sure thing.. Doc." They drooped close again, but he pulled them back open with a hard fight, blinking rapidly. Eyes distant.

Doctor Knudsen pulled the eyelids open and shined a pen light into them, a hiss from Tony and a tisktisk from the Dr confirmed the severe concusision.

"Call CT tell them we have one coming down," he ordered a nurse. He then looked to Gibbs who hadn't moved from his spot next to the gurney. "What's this from? Where else is he hurt?"

"We are NCIS Special Agents," Gibbs flashed his badge. "We were taken and worked over by a few mob men with a grudge. Tony took the worst of it.. Got a lot of hard hits to the head.. Not his first concussion probably either.. He played college football." Gibbs smirked slightly at the thought, like a proud father at that last part. "But he took a lot of hits to the stomach and chest too…"

"Thank you, Special Agent.."

"-Gibbs." he finished for him.

"Special Agent Gibbs, yes, well I insist you take a seat in the next curtain once we send this kid in for the scan to make sure theres no bleeding or abnormal swelling, deal?"

"Deal.."

"And in the meantime, is there anyone we should be calling for him? I see he is wearing a wedding ring..?" One of the nurses spoke up as she filled out her paperwork.

"No.. I will take of it. He.. He was engaged. But um, not anymore. Rest of his family isn't around, Dad is estranged."

"Okay, well if he needs surgery or anything we need to notify next of kin, and by law we have to notify his fiance if it is on his file."

"She knows better than to come in, so I guess it doesn't matter if you call or not.."

"This poor boy…" Another nurse spoke up, picking up on the obvious severity of the situation.

"Someone call for a CT?' Two orderlies walked through the curtain and took the patient away, and before Gibbs knew it he was laying on his own gurney with a familiar scent filling his nostrils as he awoke from a slumber he hadn't known he'd fallen into.

He was in a gown, an IV in his arm.. And in a different room. He remembered the scent that woke him, "Duck, you made it.." He smirked.

"Ahh, jethro of course. And miss out on the opportunity to wrestle you back into the hospital bed? Not a chance old friend." He laughed, setting down his newspaper and sitting forward to greet the patient. "How are you?"

"Just fine, Duck. You check on DiNozzo… he okay?" Gibbs asked concernedly.

"Why yes of course, Jethro. I just looked at young Anthony;s brain scans, and there is no significant damage done, although he is experiencing _some swelling. Should go down, and he will be back to normal in a jiffy. He has a few broken ribs, and the bottoms of his feet are pretty cut up, gotta watch for infection on those, but Id say he's doing as well as can be expected." _

"_Kay… when can I see em?" "Well…" Ducky reached behind him and pulled the curtain, revealing the other bed, his apparent roommate he hadn't known he had. "He's the talkative lad we have become accustomed to, but I do wager he deserves all the rest he can get.." _

_Gibbs took a visual account of Tony as he lied so still in the bed next to him. Tony was laying with the bed inclined slightly, his head fallen to his shoulder slighty, the gown falling loosely across his torso, his feet were exposed beneath the sheets that coverd his lower half, and a gel like ointment gleamed from the low lights of their room. There was a couple IV's and monitors, most the same Gibbs himself was sporting, but some not. _

"_He will be just fine Jethro," Ducky had seen the look his friend was shining towards his newest partner in crime..he wanted to assure him. He knew how hard Jethro could take things. _

"_Walked through the woods barefoot, carrying me…." Jethro stared at nothing in particular before flashing his gaze into his friend of many years' eyes. _

"_Mmm yes.. Quite dedicated, he is.." Ducky nodded. "What you have been looking for in a partner I would judge for quite some time now.." _

"_He shot two tango's that were probably going to kill me… without even being able to see…he, he wasn't even looking.." Jethro shook his head in disbelief as he replayed all the events of the past day or so. _

"_Impressive, indeed," Ducky looked back over at the man. "I would detest that most people, including your other teammates…underestimate him.." _

"_That's their loss…They're leaving you know, Duck." Jethro had been looking h were transfor a new agent to replace the two which were transferring. By request of Director Morrow, Gibbs couldn't release his two agents until sufficient replacements had been found. _

_Tony was more of a replacement that two or three other agents combined. He knew he was going to be able to release his agents now…. He didn't need another agent on his team. The kind of sacrifice and faith and trust he had in Tony, and the reciprocation he had a strong gut feeling went Tony's direction would be enough. More than enough… _

"_I am afraid I was aware of their eminent departure… I have no doubt now you have found the proper fit?" Ducky smiled at that last part. _

"_Damn right, Duck. He's a keeper…" _


End file.
